Life Would Suck Without You
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: It's been one hundred years since that day, and America unexpectedly shows up on England's doorstep.


_(This was based on Kelly Clarkson's song Life Would Suck Without You. I do not own the song nor do I own Axis Powers Hetalia. I also apologize if this is historically inaccurate…but it was one of those fics that wouldn't let me go until I wrote it.)_

England let out a sigh when he saw the date on the calendar. It had been one hundred years. One hundred years to the day since that rainy day. It had been one hundred years to the day since England last spoke a civil word to that guy. Every time they saw each other after that day, they were either yelling or giving each other icy glares from across a crowded room, but they never actually had a civil conversation. There were times, yes, when England had wanted to say something. After all, that guy had been like a brother, maybe even something more, and when that guy ran into trouble, when that guy began doubting his sanity, when that guy truly had to stand on his own and hope his country pulled itself together…those were the times when England had wanted to say something, anything, just tell him that things would work out and all would be well in the end. But he didn't. That guy's last words constantly replayed themselves in England's mind. "I want freedom, after all." His declaration that he no longer wanted to be with England…that guy even went as far as to be with Prussia and France and who knows how many other Nations. That guy was determined to get as far from England as he could, to continually drive a stake between them, and England couldn't help but feel betrayed as he followed that guy's wishes. If that guy wanted anyone but England, if that guy swore never to come back, if that's what that guy really wanted—and it must have been since he fought so hard—then England had to accept it, reluctantly or not, England had no choice but to accept it.

With a bone weary sigh, England made his way to the kitchen. If today was going to be a day for brooding, he might as well have tea, or maybe something stronger, at the ready. As he put the water on to boil, however, there came a knock on the door. Grumbling, England went to answer it, prepared to send whoever it was away since today was not the day for visitors. Pulling the door open, England expected to see France, come to throw salt in the wound yet again, but no, when England opened the door, the one standing there was that guy.

"America?"

The boy—no young man—at the door nodded, looking uncomfortable as he stood on the porch. He looked ready to say something but stopped himself, giving a shake of his head as he tried to work out what needed to be said. "Um, can I come in?" He finally asked lamely, frowning at what was most likely his inability to say what was on his mind.

England stared at the young Nation for a moment, a matching frown on his face. "Why?"

A look of surprise flitted across America's face as he clearly didn't expect that response. "Why, what?"

England rolled his eyes, moving so he had a better grip on the door. "Why do you want to come in? Why are you here? You made such a big deal about not wanting to be with me, and we've not been civil to each other in nearly a century. Why are you suddenly on my doorstep?" _Are you sorry? Is that why you're here again?_

America opened his mouth then closed it again before finally bowing his head. "England, I-I was stupid, all right? I'm not-I'm not sorry for my independence. I'll never be sorry for that. But, England, I was stupid for-for how it happened, and, well, what was really stupid was how it ruined our relationship. I know we had our issues. I know some were my fault, but you have to admit, you were pretty messed up, too—argh!" He cut himself off, turning away from England as he clenched his fists at his sides. "Dammit! This isn't coming out like I planned."

England, suddenly very tired, moved to close the door but paused when blue eyes locked on to his green ones. "Look, we both screwed up, but I-I shouldn't have said good-bye completely. I kind of-no, I really miss having someone giving me advice and caring for me like you did. In some aspects, the last hundred years have been great but really, life kind of sucks without you, England."

As England looked into America's blue eyes, he saw many emotions rolling around, but regret and hope seemed to shine the brightest. England stepped away from the door with a sigh, running his hand through his hair as he did so. "Would you like to come in, America? We can talk over tea. I'm sure we have plenty of sugar so you can make it as sweet as you want." The smile that America gave was the first genuine smile England had seen on him in a century, and he felt some of his own hurt and anger dissipate as America stepped over the threshold. Their relationship may never be perfect…it would probably always be dysfunctional, but England couldn't shake the feeling that he couldn't let America go again, because as the younger Nation had said, life would (and had) suck without him.


End file.
